


Five Examples Of How Kurt And Blaine Take McKinley By Storm, Inadvertently

by rockinhamburger



Category: Glee
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinhamburger/pseuds/rockinhamburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is not moping. Just because he opens his locker with a bit more force than necessary does not mean he's upset. Why would he be? So what if Kurt thinks they need to take a break? That's just FINE by Blaine. Kurt Hummel can throw away months of good over one argument about New York if he wants to. If he's so eager to put them on hold, Blaine is JUST FINE with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Examples Of How Kurt And Blaine Take McKinley By Storm, Inadvertently

**Author's Note:**

> Wishful thinking.

5.

Kurt's initially reluctant to hold Blaine's hand in the hallways between classes, or at the lunch table with their friends. He tries to be casual about it, but sometimes Blaine will sneak attack him, grab on to his hand, and swing their joined fingers together between them. Kurt tugs his hand away every time, almost on autopilot. Self-preservation, and all that.

At first, Blaine gives him confused, then hurt looks. For the first week of school following Blaine's transfer, he says nothing. And then one day, as they're headed to rehearsal, Blaine asks, "Are you ashamed of us or something?"

"Of course not!" Kurt tells him, quick and with as much conviction in his words as he can siphon from his heart.

"Why don't you want to hold my hand, then?" Blaine asks, soft and vulnerable.

Kurt grabs his hand pronto. "I want to. Very much. I just want to spare you the trouble of those famous slushie facials."

Blaine stops walking and looks into Kurt's soul. Or that's what it feels like, anyway. "I'm in New Directions. It'll happen soon enough. What does it matter if it's about this? I want everyone to know I'm your boyfriend, and if I have to endure the occasional douchebag to do it, I will."

Kurt kisses Blaine right there in the middle of the (empty, actually) hallway. "All right, then," he says cheerfully. "Let the hand-holding commence."

Blaine grins and tugs Kurt along the hall to glee club.

+

Buzz snickers. "Lookit those fags holdin' hands. Let's teach 'em a lesson."

Akeem flinches at the slur; his Uncle Ben had that one shouted at him while having the shit kicked out of him by five men last year.

He looks away from the kids holding hands by the row of lockers near the astronomy room and says, as casually as possible, "Aww, Buzz, let's leave them alone. They're minding their own business."

The sneer on Buzz's face is real ugly. "They're not mindin' their own business! They're flauntin' that shit right in front of us. We gotta show 'em who's boss."

Akeem shakes his head. "You're on your own, man. I gotta hand in my english paper, I was s'posed to hand it in yesterday. See you at practice."

He doesn't wait for his friend and teammate's reaction, hurries away before Buzz can say anything.

There's no paper. He just doesn't want to be the sort of man his uncle pretends not to be affected by.

Besides, they're minding their own business.

 

4.

"It's super hot today, thanks for cooling us down!" Blaine shouts after the hockey team over the sound of plastic slushie cups clattering to the floor around them.

"Blaine!" Kurt snaps. "Don't egg them on."

"It's flavoured ice," says Blaine. He wipes a chunk of the stuff out of Kurt's hair and sweeps it into his mouth. "Yum."

Kurt rolls his eyes, but the corner of his mouth twitches tellingly. He's wiping chunks of blue ice out of Blaine's hair as he shakes his head. "Seriously, you're just inviting them to do it again."

"Like they won't anyway?" Blaine says flippantly.

Kurt sighs, but he perks up as Tina walks up to them. "Hey, T."

"Oh no," she says, deep frown in place. "Again?"

"Third time this week," Kurt says, offhand, like it isn't Wednesday.

Tina hugs them both, apparently uncaring about the mess they make right now. "This should cheer you guys up," she says, helping Kurt pat ice off his designer jeans. "Jacob Ben Israel's blog poll has you two as the most well-known couple at McKinley."

Blaine looks up at the same time Kurt does. "What?" they say at the same time, and then they smile at each other.

"Yeah. Just about everyone in the school knows who you are. Or the ones that took the poll, anyway. Which is a lot."

"That's just because we're the only gay couple in the school," Kurt says bitterly.

"Well, sure," says Tina, shrugging. "But almost no one knows my name, and I'm dating a football player. They just know me as Mike's asian girlfriend. And they only know Rachel as Finn Hudson's loud girlfriend, whereas people actually know your names."

"I repeat," Kurt says sharply, "It's only because we're both guys."

"Does it really matter, though?" Tina asks, brushing a kiss across Kurt's cheek and squeezing both of his elbows in her hands. "They know who you are. They can't ignore your existence."

Blaine watches with his breath held tight in his chest. Kurt brushes it off, but Blaine knows Tina actually has cheered Kurt up. And for that? Tina's definitely his favourite.

+

Jacob stares at his screen in shock and confusion for several long moments, and then he refreshes the page just to be sure.

Huh.

 _Which McKinley Senior Couple Have You Heard Of?_

 _753 Votes:_

 _Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson -- [37%]  
Shanti Lee and Jackson Fife -- [9%]  
Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang -- [43%]  
Lauren Zises and Puck -- [82%]  
Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans -- [59%]  
Lisa Harrison and Sandy Chapman -- [2%]  
Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson -- [94%]  
Jennifer Tally and James Lyman -- [0%]  
Brenda Taylor and Nicholas Vanderson -- [64%]_

Jacob stares some more, and then, after cracking his knuckles all at once (ow!), he sets about publishing the results of the poll along with his usual brand of colour commentary.

 _Isn't this interesting? Well in the lead of this informative poll is none other than McKinley High's lords of the gay, followed most closely by Lauren Zises and her girlfriend._

 _What does this mean for our seniors? Clearly McKinley's gay population is meeting its quota!_

 _Have you heard of any of these couples? Who are your front-runners for Prom King and Queen this year? I nominate Noah Puckerman for Prom Queen. Who's with me?_

 

3.

Blaine is not moping. Just because he opens his locker with a bit more force than necessary does not mean he's upset. Why would he be? So what if Kurt thinks they need to take a break? That's just FINE by Blaine. Kurt Hummel can throw away months of good over one argument about New York if he wants to. If he's so eager to put them on hold, Blaine is JUST FINE with that.

Blaine grabs a binder at random (the wrong one, he'll later find out) and slams his locker shut before yelping audibly when he comes face-to-face with a blond girl called Vanessa, from Spanish.

"Hi," she says. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me," he snaps. "Sorry," he says immediately, "I just--"

"Have a lot on your mind?" Vanessa offers hesitantly, sort of knowingly.

Blaine narrows his eyes. "Why are you talking to me? No offense, but I mean, you never have before."

Vanessa combs her bangs back with her fingers and leans against the locker next to Blaine's. "You're kind of intimidating," she says, looking down. "But, uh, I have a message for you, from my friends and I. We just want you to know that we're rooting for you and Kurt, and we think you're gonna make it through this rough patch."

"Rough patch?" Blaine echoes dully.

"There are rumours," she says, biting her lip. "And whatever it is you're dealing with, you can't give up, okay Blaine? You're our only hope. You're not like the rest of the idiots at this school; you're a mature, serious couple, and mature, serious couples don't break up in high school, especially over simple misunderstandings."

"Excuse me?" Blaine says sharply. "I don't really see how me or Kurt are any of your business. And don't talk about things you don't understand." He starts to turn away but then he whirls back around. "And you know what? You have some audacity, coming over here and acting like you know anything about us when you and everybody else at this school pretend like we don't even exist, or worse."

Vanessa's eyes go wide. "Hey, I'm not like that. My friends and I--we're not like that, okay? We've been pulling for you since that time you sang for Kurt with all your private school friends. That was _super_ romantic."

Blaine's come up short as to what the hell to say.

Vanessa leans in. "Don't forget where you guys come from. That was real love, anyone could tell. The rest of us don't stand a chance if you're gonna give up on that so easily."

And she walks away, head bowed, in the direction she must have come from.

Blaine watches her go, heart and thoughts racing painfully.

+

Hailey runs all the way from math class to the cafeteria, where Sadie, Vanessa, and Maggie are pulling out their lunches from their respective purses. "Fucking RED ALERT!" she shouts, throwing herself into the seat beside Maggie and across from Sadie.

They all look up, each in different paused motions; mid-bite, mid-word, mid-gaze-at-hot-linebacker.

"I just overheard Mercedes and Tina in class." They lean in as one, eyes wide as saucers, and Hailey whispers, "Kurt and Blaine might be breaking up."

"What!?" Sadie shrieks.

"NO!" Maggie cries.

"What do you mean _might be_?" Vanessa demands.

"They got in a fight; I didn't hear what it was about, but they're taking a break or something."

Hailey's friends all look appropriately horrified at this news, which is precisely why she ran all the way from the third floor to tell them.

"This is terrible!" Sadie hisses frantically.

"No. No, they can't break up," Maggie says, shaking her head fiercely.

"We have to do something!" Vanessa says.

Hailey fidgets in her seat. "But what can we do?"

There's silence as they all contemplate the situation. "We have to pull out all the stops," Vanessa says, after about a minute of each of them staring into empty space. "Maggie, can you talk to Kurt? He's in your french class, right?"

Maggie nods, "I'll talk to him."

"Good," says Vanessa. "I'll talk to Blaine. I pass his locker on the way to Chemistry. Sadie, you're intel; go to Rachel Berry. She'll spill everything we need to know, just compliment her singing voice. Then text us the detes ASAP."

"On it," she says, and she jumps up, gathers her lunch into her purse and takes off for the Glee club room.

"Hailey," Vanessa says, turning to her; Hailey scoots her chair closer. "Your job is to interrogate Finn Hudson. He'll be on the field running laps, I bet. Ask him what's up. He won't tell you right away, just say Blaine's asking."

"Gotcha," says Hailey. "You're a genius, Nessa."

"Well, you're the one with the supersonic ears. Thank _you_ , hon."

"Of course!" says Hailey, hooking her pinkie finger with Vanessa's. "All in the name of love." And then she's hurrying off in search of Kurt's step-brother.

They can't let Kurt and Blaine break up, they just can't.

They mean too much.

 

2.

Kurt rubs his cheek hard against Blaine's scratchy, sweaty chest. "I'm sorry I was such an idiot."

"Well, I didn't exactly fight you on it, did I?" says Blaine, stroking his fingers through Kurt's hair in a way that's positively intoxicating. Kurt shivers.

"Still," he says. "We can't let stupid fights get in the way of this. Of us. Let's promise to hold each other accountable from now on. If one of us is being stupid, the other has to say so."

Blaine tugs Kurt up into a slow, sloppy kiss, and Kurt relaxes and takes it as the promise it is.

+

Liam's tuning his guitar in the music room with the guys when Kali bounces in.

"Great news!" She's beaming from ear-to-ear. "They're back together!"

Over the cheers of Liam's buddies, Liam smiles and tabs out Celebration. Tanner, at the drum kit, begins hitting the snare drum in time, so Kali beams some more and sings, "Celebrate good times, come on!"

And then it's a party.

Because Kurt and Blaine are back on track, which means all is right in the world.

 

1.

Kurt's eyes are stinging with tears. "I still can't believe this," he mutters, blinking down at their yearbook and reading the words again, even though he's read them about twenty times already.

 **Best Couple** : Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.

Blaine snuggles closer to Kurt and strokes the words on the page. Kurt can feel the happy sighs he lets out against his throat.

"I just can't believe it," Kurt says again.

Blaine grins up at him, breathtakingly beautiful. "I totally can," he says. "We're special."

+

Stella, President of the Student Council, knocks on Mr Schuester's door for what will probably be one of the last times of her life, and waits.

"Hi Stella!" Mr Schuester greets. "Come on in."

"Thank you, Sir," she says, nodding gratefully.

When she walks in, her fellow seniors look very relieved to have a distaction.

"Hi everyone!" she says. "It's time to vote on Superlatives for the yearbook. As always, this will be a secret ballot."

"Stella, if I may?" Rachel Berry calls from her seat beside Blaine Anderson. "That's what Student Council says every year, and the vote always gets rigged."

Stella nods in recognition of Rachel's comment, both at its existence and its truth. "Thank you, Rachel. This year, we're doing things a little differently. I am going from class to class myself to get the votes. I am the only student who will be allowed to see the ballots. I've got a secrecy partition right here," she explains, holding up a board that folds three ways, "So none of you have to worry about what anyone's going to say if they see who you vote for. Which means you're free to vote for whoever you want." She smiles impishly. "And I can promise you right now that I have zero interest in who wins what categories, so you shouldn't be concerned about fixed results. Furthermore, Mr Schuester here, and Coach Sylvester, have volunteered to oversee the counting of the ballots, as well, to ensure fairness. Finally, I will be keeping all of the ballots; anyone who would like to verify their accuracy should feel free to do so once the results have been announced on Friday, before the yearbook goes to print."

Rachel Berry seems unable to think of a possible loophole, so she says nothing.

A damn miracle! Possibly a first for the girl!

"So," Stella says, placing the secrecy partition on Mr Schuester's desk with a flourish. "Who's first? Jennifer?"


End file.
